A Dark Time For Love
by Animaltalker
Summary: A much darker than usual Lennie & Anita story, written in 100 word drabble scenes. The murder of Anita's husband will expose Lennie & Anita's affair, will it lead to a gurney upstate for one of them?


**Scene 1 Afterwards at Lennie's Apartment**

Lennie fought down the lump in his throat as he watched Anita get dressed. 

"I suppose there's no point in asking you to stay the night?" 

"Please don't make me go through this again, you know I love you," she reassured him. 

"Sure, you won't let me hold you through the night. Won't let me find out what it's like to wake up next to you," he complained. 

"Lennie," she cajoled. 

Suddenly he threw the rest of her clothes at her. "Get out! I'm tired of being a convenient fuck for you!" 

"Lennie, I love you!" 

"Then divorce him, now!" 

**Scene 2 The Crime Discovered**

"What have we got?" Betty Abrahms asked her partner. 

"A forty-five year old black male, gun shot victim. Looks like a .38 caliber, up close and personal," he answered. 

"Any ID?" she asked. 

"Don Van Buren, owner of a hardware store," he said. 

"Van Buren?" she asked. She took his wallet and looked through its contents and sighed. 

"You know the guy?" her partner asked. 

"Not him, but I know his wife, she's the head of the homicide squad in the 27th precinct in Manhattan," Betty answered. "Looks like we better go notify her." 

"Yeah, or maybe pick her up." 

**Scene 3 The Usual Motive and Suspects**

Abrahms decided to call the Van Burens' as it was late. Stefan answered saying his Mom was working late. Betty checked at the 2-7 but was told Anita had left shortly after 5. That set off her alarm bells. 

"Mark, if you tell your family you're working late but you aren't, what are you usually up to?" Betty asked. 

"Probably having an affair," her partner answered. 

"And who are you most likely having it with?" Betty asked. 

"Someone you work with," he replied. 

"And if your spouse gets murdered?" she asked. 

"You and your lover are prime suspects," he answered. 

**Scene 4 Next of Kin**

Abrahms and her partner went to Van Buren's home and notified Stefan of his father's death. They helped him call his brother and grandparents. Shortly after he finished making those calls Anita arrived. Betty informed her of Don's death. 

"Oh my God!" she said. 

"Where've you been?" Betty asked. 

"Out," Anita answered vaguely, brushing past the detectives to get to Stefan to comfort him. 

"We need you to come to the station to answer some questions," Betty said. 

"I can't leave my son alone!" Anita countered. 

"His grandparents will be here soon, don't make us do this the hard way." 

**Scene 5 Anita's Interrogation pt 1**

Amongst other things, Betty could smell Lennie's Old Spice on Anita, the hypocritical bitch. Years ago she'd given a sisterly lecture to Betty about how Lennie was nothing but trouble for her, but now Anita was fucking his brains out too. Betty needed to put her jealousy aside and figure out whether Anita had killed Don to be with Lennie or maybe convinced Lennie to kill him to be with her. 

"So where were you tonight Anita?" 

Anita remained silent, not wanting to involve Lennie, or provide a motive for killing Don. 

"It's OK, I know you were with Lennie." 

**Scene 6 Anita's Interrogation pt 2**

Anita couldn't meet her old friend's eyes, but she was determined to say nothing. 

"You smell of his aftershave and sex," Betty said, and then she tipped Anita's head to the side and added, "And I can see he's still fond of marking his territory." Anita jerked her head away from Betty's hand. 

"So how did it go down Anita? Did Lennie tell you, you had to kill Don so you were free to be with him? Or did you tell Lennie you wanted him to kill Don? Or did you do it together? Or maybe hire a hit man?" 

**Scene 7 Following Up**

Betty stared at Anita through the one-way glass of the interrogation room. 

"Ballistics doesn't match her gun," Betty's partner told her. 

"I'm not surprised. She's a cop, Mark. She knows how to get a gun," she said. 

"Boy, you really want her to be the perp, don't you?" Mark asked. 

"No, I just think she is," Betty answered defensively. 

"Yeah well, I think maybe we better kick her loose and go work some other leads," Mark told her. 

"Like what?" Betty challenged. 

"Like their phone and financial records and like that detective you think she's screwing, let's go interview him." 

**Scene 8 Setting Lennie Up**

Lennie had never been this worried in his life. Don Van Buren's murder was front-page news. Anita wasn't in the office yet, he couldn't get her on her cell phone, and now he was wondering if he'd made a mistake calling her. Just as that thought went through his mind, Betty Abrahms and her partner walked in. 

"Lennie we need to talk to you. Can we use one of your Interview rooms?" Betty said. 

"I guess so, but our Lieutenant's not here to give permission," he answered. 

"Yeah, afraid that's our fault, but maybe she'll be back, you never know." 

**Scene 9 Interrogating Lennie Pt 1**

As Lennie was leading the detectives into the interview room, Mark stopped him to make him take his gun off. 

"Excuse me," Lennie said startled. 

"I'd just feel better if you were unarmed," Mark told Lennie. 

Lennie sighed but took his gun off. 

"So aren't you going to read me my rights?" Lennie said trying to joke. 

"Well, you know them don't you?" Mark asked. 

"Where were you from 9-10 last night?" Betty asked. 

"At home." 

"Was anyone with you?" 

"Yes, but I'd rather keep her name out of this." 

"Hard to keep the victim's wife's name out of things." 

**Scene 10 Interrogating Lennie Pt 2**

Betty asked Mark to leave, then sat provocatively close to Lennie. 

"Did you know she convinced me to give you up all those years ago? She convinced me you were bad for any woman." 

He didn't answer. She leaned in closer to him and looked into his eyes. 

"Were you really with that two-faced bitch, Lennie? Or are you just lying to protect her?"  
Lennie's eyes flashed when Betty called Anita a bitch, but at first he remained silent. 

Finally he said, "When someone was killing Don, I was making love to Anita and pleading with her to divorce him!" 

**Scene 11 A History Lesson**

Mark walked back into the interrogation room, he could swear he needed a knife to cut the tension. 

"Betty, can I talk to you a minute?" 

When they got outside, he turned on her quickly, "What the fuck is your relationship to this guy?" 

At first she looked at him wondering if he was mocking her, then she remembered that he had only moved to New York a few years ago. 

"Twelve years ago I was his partner and lover, until my academy pal Anita Van Buren talked me into breaking the affair off for the sake of my family. 

**Scene 12 Welcome Home? **

It was late, and Anita was tired when she pulled her SUV into the driveway to find her in-laws' vehicles blocking it. She hoped they were already asleep. 

"You decided to come here did you?" her brother-in-law Henry said, as he shoved a kitchen chair towards her. "Why don't you sit down and answer a few questions? 

"Mama, is what Uncle Henry saying true?" Ric asked. 

"What have you been telling my boys?" Anita asked hotly. 

"Just what Don told me, that he'd hired a PI to find out which of your detectives you'd been spreading your legs for," he answered. 

**Scene 13 Back to Work**

Anita cradled the coffee cup in her hands as she descended the stairs to the squad room. She knew she wasn't expected in today, but she couldn't stand to be alone at her sister's where she'd sought refuge last night after her brother-in-law's grilling. The looks on her sons' faces as she'd sat mutely, unable to refute the accusation of adultery, had seared her soul. What she needed now was Lennie. 

Lennie felt all the voyeuristic eyes that had been fixed on him since he'd emerged from the interview room, transfer to Anita. To him she looked both wonderful and awful. 

**Scene 14 As Long As She Needs Me**

Lennie knew some would think him foolish for going into Anita's office now, but he sensed she needed him, and he definitely needed her, besides he was sure their affair was soon to be front page news. 

As soon as he entered her office she came to him, reaching for his hand. She wanted to fall into his arms, but his touch would have to do for now. 

They said each other's names simultaneously, and then shared a laugh. He sat down opposite her desk, and they filled each other in on all that had transpired since she'd left his apartment. 

**Scene 15 Fixing the Blame**

Three "wise guys" met in the backroom of a club. 

"You idiot, you shot the wrong guy!" the boss yelled 

"But he matched the description and was at the right place at the right time," the shooter complained. 

"Yeah well, the guy you shot was a cop's husband," the boss said as he threw the paper at the shooter. 

"From what our sources are telling me, we could make this work to our advantage," the other mobster said. 

"How?" 

"Seems the dead guy's wife was knocking boots with that old cop Briscoe, shouldn't be too hard to frame him for it." 

**Scene 16 Disappointed **

"Can we talk?" Ed asked Lennie. 

"Sure, let's snag an interview room," Lennie answered, dreading the conversation. 

"What the hell's going on?" Ed asked as the door closed. 

Lennie answered directly. "I'm a suspect in Don's death." 

"Why you?" 

"Because I'm Anita's lover." 

"But she's married and your boss," Ed yelled. 

"I told myself that for years, but my heart wouldn't listen anymore, and neither would hers"- 

Tears filled Ed's eyes as he shoved Lennie into the wall. 

"Damn you, you're not just my partner, I look up to you,"- 

"Who asked you to put me up on a fucking pedestal?" 

**Scene 17 The Shooter Gives It Up**

"Nickie, for a pro you really screwed up," Mark said with a smirk. 

"Of course it was a fluke that the gun turned up, but you should have cleaned the magazine too," Betty added. 

"With your fingerprint and the ballistics match you're definitely going down for this, of course maybe you could make it easier on yourself"- Mark suggested 

"The DA goes easy on me, I might remember who paid me to hit the guy," Nickie countered. 

"We'll talk to him," Betty promised. 

"Artie Baldo vouched for an old cop named Briscoe, he paid me $5000 to whack the guy." 

**Scene 18 Getting a Warrant **

"The shooter's word isn't enough to arrest Lennie," Betty argued. 

"He's got plenty of motive, besides how would Nick Lupiano know that Lennie wanted Don Van Buren knocked off?" Mark challenged Betty to explain. 

She had no answer. 

"I understand you don't want your ex-partner and former lover to be guilty, but I don't think there's too much doubt he is." 

"Let's at least check his financial records, see if there's any evidence of this supposed $5000 pay off," she countered. 

Lennie's banking records showed a series of cash withdrawals that added up to $5000. 

"Guess we go get a warrant." 

**Scene 19 The Arrest **

Abrahms and her partner entered the 2-7's squad room. 

Lennie knew what was coming, so he stood, removing his gun. 

He offered no resistance as Mark cuffed him and Betty read the charges against him. 

"Leonard Briscoe, you're under arrest for the murder of Don Van Buren. You have the right to remain silent"- 

"Betty, for Pete's sakes, I know my rights." 

Lennie turned to Mark, "Give me a second?" 

"Sure." 

Lennie kissed Anita as passionately as a man could with both hands cuffed behind his back. 

"I'll get you a good defense lawyer," Anita promised. 

**Scene 20 Legal Advice**

"Jack who's the best attorney I can get for Lennie?" Anita asked without preamble. 

"And good morning to you," he laughingly said. "So are the rumors true?" Jack's eyebrow rose as he asked. 

"Do you need to know in order to answer me?" 

"No, but if you're going to be that defensive, they must be true. I'll have to give Lennie this; he's got great taste and he's very discreet. I never guessed you two were lovers." 

"Jack please,"- 

"OK, here's some attorneys I'd recommend depending on availability." 

"Thanks" she clutched the list, and Jack held her as she started sobbing. 

**Scene 21 Consultation**

"Hey counselor, thanks for taking my case," Lennie said, trying to keep things light. 

"Well Lennie, when you get yourself into hot water, its really hot. You want to tell me why they think your good for this?" 

"Well, uh," Lennie pulled at his ear, hesitating to answer. 

"Lennie, you have to be totally honest or I can't help you," Jamie chided. 

"Anita and I have been having an affair for about a year," he answered and Jamie's eyes widened. 

"Do you have an alibi?" 

"Anita and I we're together when Don was shot, but they figure I hired the shooter." 

**Scene 22 Arraignment**

Lennie looked around. It'd been a long time since he'd been in the Queens County Courthouse, and he'd never been behind the defense table, but at least he had a familiar face at his side. Jamie Ross had left her teaching job to defend him. 

He wasn't following things well; Jamie had to prompt him to enter his Not Guilty plea. When it came time for bail application, he knew it would be high, he was charged with 1st degree murder. Jamie argued, but they set it at $1,000,000. Jamie asked for and got segregated custody, Lennie'd live to see trial. 

**Scene 23 Bailed Out**

Lennie'd been in jail several days and already he thought he'd lose his mind. As a cop they couldn't have him in the general population, and the correctional officers assigned to watch him weren't too friendly, so his was a very lonely existence. 

"Hey Briscoe, seems you're very popular with the ladies," the guard taunted. 

"What's that mean?" Lennie asked. 

"Seems your ex-wives got together with your mistress, they put their houses up to make your bail. Never heard of that before." The guard said as he unlocked the cell door. 

"Your lawyer's here to take you, you're free to go." 

**Scene 24 Partners to the Rescue**

"Look, quit pissing and moaning about how disappointed you are that Lennie had an affair with Anita, and start thinking about how we can prove he didn't pay the shooter," Mike said rebuking Ed. 

"That's easy we find the person who really did pay the guy," observed Rey. 

"We should figure out why he was there and who knew he'd be there. That might prove Lennie couldn't have set him up and someone else did," Mike added. 

"Yeah, well, are we really sure Don Van Buren was the intended victim?" asked Ed, still sulking. 

"Now there's a smart question," Mike said. 

**Scene 25 Out on Bail**

"Lennie, what are you doing here?" 

"Well, I thought I came to see my woman, but so far she hasn't even let me in the door," he said suggestively. 

"Oh Lennie," she said, pulling him into her arms, closing her new apartment's door. 

He kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming over her body. 

She pushed him away. "Wait," she said breathlessly. 

"No," he answered, silencing her with another kiss. 

He felt her resistance and stopped. "Anita, I love you, but I'm afraid that after the trial –we'll never be together again." he admitted. 

"Then marry me now, so we can be." 

**Scene 26 Assistance From an Unlikely Quarter**

"Get the Hell out of here," Henry Van Buren yelled at Ed Green. 

"Look Mr. Van Buren, I know you think my partner had your brother killed, but what if he didn't?" 

"He's your partner. You probably don't even believe he was screwing Don's woman." 

"No, I have to believe it. He admitted it. Lennie's no saint, but he's no murderer either, I know that, as sure as I know my name. Look, don't you want to see your brother's real murderer brought to justice?" Ed implored. 

"Yes I do," Henry replied. 

"Then help me figure out who set him up." 

**Scene 27 An Answer**

Lennie looked at Anita for a long moment, and then sadly shook his head. 

"No Anita, I can't do that to you," he finally answered her. 

"But Lennie," she protested. 

"No, I've ruined your life enough as it is. It's enough for me to know how you feel," he said, his voice was husky and her eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
He held her to him, shushing her. "No tears. Smile for me. Let me make love to you, and stay all night. Let me wake up with you in my arms and pretend we have all the time in the world." 

**Scene 28 Strategy Session**

"Well gentlemen, what can you tell me? And please, some good news for a change," Jamie pleaded. 

"Well, I think I know where that $5000 of Lennie's money went to," Mike offered. 

"Where?" 

"His one remaining vice, gambling. He was dropping successively larger bundles on the ponies, until his bookie cut him off just before Don's murder." 

"Yeah, well, I got even better news. I think I know who set Don up," Ed said with a smile. 

"Who?" Rey, Jamie and Mike all asked at once. 

"The PI Don hired to investigate Anita. He was the last person Don talked to." 

**Scene 29 A Proper Scolding**

Anita answered the door hesitantly, as despite the hour, she was dressed only in a sapphire silk robe. 

"Let me in," Jamie ordered calmly. "I need to talk to Lennie, and don't bother denying he's here." 

At her comment, Lennie sauntered in, dressed only in boxers and an A-shirt. 

"You're not making my job as your defense attorney any easier by being shacked up with the victim's widow, you know," Jamie observed. 

"Don't push me on this, Jamie," Lennie said in a tone Jamie had heard before, but never directed towards her. 

"OK, then let's work on proving you're not guilty." 

**Scene 30 Lennie's Frustration**

"How the hell do I prove a negative? This punk who shot Don says I paid him $5000. I can't prove I didn't." 

"What did you do with the money you took out before Don's death?" Jamie asked. 

"I lost it playing the ponies." Lennie answered. 

"$5000 dollars! Lennie, why would you gamble that much?" Anita asked. 

"You have to ask?" Lennie seemed truly amazed. 

Jamie prepared to witness a lover's quarrel. 

"No, I know you gamble when you're frustrated, but didn't you believe me each time I said I loved you?" 

"But that's the problem, there were too many times." 

**Scene 31 The Whos, the Whys, and the Wherefores**

"So why'd you set your old army buddy up, Stanley?" Ed Green asked the PI none to gently. 

"What makes you think I'm gone tell you?" Johnson replied with false bravado. 

"Cause if you don't, you'll get to judge for yourself whether all those write ups in my file for excessive force are warranted," Ed said with a vicious smile. 

"All right, ease up, I didn't think they'd kill him. I just thought it would buy me some time," he replied 

"Who are they?" Green asked. 

"The Rhighetti family, I got crosswise of them during a simple divorce investigation," Johnson answered. 

**Scene 32 Meanwhile at Lennie's Apartment Building**

"Come on Sammy, it's got to be you who was spreading rumors about Lennie and Anita," Mike accused the security guard. 

"No, it don't. Everybody knows when Lennie's romancing a lady," Sammy said with a laugh. 

"Why's that?" Rey asked. 

"Well, only time anybody complains about Lennie is to say his women come too loud." 

Rey and Mike exchanged winces. 

"His neighbor, Mrs. Landers used to fuss about a 'nice boy' like Lennie being involved with such wicked women, so he stopped bringing his girlfriends home for love making. Of course, he's had a new neighbor for over a year now." 

**Scene 33 Happiness Is …When It All Makes Sense**

"We're gonna make you so happy," Ed Green promised Anita in his cheerful sing-song voice. 

Mike and Rey nodded like boys in on a secret. 

"Stanley Johnson, the PI Don hired, got hold of some information on the Righetti family while doing a divorce investigation. That coward sent Don to a meeting in his place," Ed explained 

"The hit man thought he was killing Johnson. Rhighetti was furious until he learned he could frame Lennie for Don's death," Mike added. 

"But how did Righetti know about Lennie's motive?" 

"Lennie's new neighbor knew all about you and she dates a Rhighetti goon." 

**Scene 34 A Man Dare Not Hope**

"Well at least it will make a plausible defense," Lennie said pessimistically. 

"Lennie, everything's going to be all right now," Anita stood by him assuring him. 

"We don't know that. It just depends which story the jury decides to believe," he said sullenly. 

"No, Lennie, Anita's right. The prosecution has to get all twelve jurors to believe their story. We only have to get one to believe ours," Jamie told him with a smile. 

"You really believe that?" Anita asked. 

"Yes, of course it would be easier, if"-  
  
"No, I stay here, with Anita," Lennie said wrapping his arm around her. 

**Scene 35 The Trial's Opening**

The Queens County courtroom was packed with media, and police, both on and off duty officers, all in uniform regardless of their rank, as a show of support for Lennie. 

The prosecution's opening statement was as vicious as an ad in a political campaign, while Jamie's opening statement was calm and reasonable. The DA made "Mr. Briscoe" sound like a sinister mustache-twirling villain. Jamie painted Lennie as a real man with flaws, a heroic veteran cop, who was only guilty of being unable, despite years of trying, to resist the temptation of having an affair with the beautiful Anita Van Buren. 

**Scene 36 The Prosecution's Case**

To establish motive the DA put the PI on to testify that the victim hired him to identify his wife's lover. After he did so, Van Buren wanted evidence he could use in court. Jamie reserved the right to recall the witness. 

Next the DA put the shooter Nick Lupiano on, he admitted to shooting Don, but claimed he did so because Briscoe gave him $5000. He claimed Artie Baldo had vouched for the cop. 

The DA didn't want to chance Betty Abrams past with Lennie coming out, so he put her partner on to present the evidence about Lennie's finances. 

**Scene 37 The Truth Sets Him Free**

Jamie's cross-examination of Lupiano put a great deal of doubt in the jurors' minds, as the shooter was vague about where he had supposedly met with Lennie. 

She next put Lennie's bookie on to explain where the $5000 actually went. It was a risky move as it showed off several of Lennie's human frailties, his gambling habit and his impatience with Anita and their affair. 

The PI was recalled and admitted he arranged for Don's whereabouts just before his death. That rocked the DA's case. 

Finally, Lennie took the stand. He swore he was only guilty of loving Anita Van Buren. 

**Scene 38 But They Said Not Guilty**! 

The jury was out for less than an hour, they found Lennie not guilty. Before the celebration could get started Lennie and Anita were called into Chief Dietz's office for a dressing-down. They had not only defied NYPD policy against anti–fraternization, but they'd given the NYPD a black eye. Neither were exactly favorites of the department to begin with, initially Dietz was uncertain how to discipline them. 

"Briscoe, why the hell don't you just retire?" 

"Because it would make your life easier," Lennie replied with a grin. 

"Fine, then you can go join your old buddy Logan on Staten Island!" 

**Scene 39 Rethinking Things**

Dietz's sense of humor in meting out punishment didn't end with Lennie's joining Mike in exile. He also transferred Betty Abrahms to the 2-7 hoping that might convince Anita to retire too. The ladies outsmarted him though, hashing out their differences privately. 

As much as Lennie enjoyed working with Mike again, domestic disturbances on Staten Island weren't his idea of the kind of police work he or Mike should be doing, add to that, that the commute was wrecking havoc with his favorite part of his intimate relationship with Anita, quickly convinced him retirement wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

**Scene 40 Ever After**

Lennie had driven Anita crazy in a very short time after he retired. There was only so much golf and pool a man could play. So he had finally applied for a job with the DA's investigation unit. It was a lot like what he'd done in the 2-7, except he didn't have to run down perps. 

One Friday afternoon his three former partners showed up in his office at One Hogan Place. 

"Are you coming peacefully or do we have to cuff you?" Mike asked. 

What?" Lennie asked confused. 

"We've come to take you to your wedding," Rey explained. 

"Huh?" Lennie asked even more inarticulately than what he'd said before that. 

"I'm tired of seeing the Lieu look happy but anxious, so you're going to make an honest woman out of her now," Ed Green stated firmly. 

"Uh, well, look guys I appreciate your concern for Anita but," Lennie began to protest. 

"No buts, here are the rings," Mike said as he held up two gold bands. 

"And we've got Judge Pongracic waiting to do the ceremony, she'll make sure the marriage license is all legal," Ed Green added. 

"Looks like we might need those cuffs after all Mike, my girls are gonna be awfully disappointed, they figured Uncle Lennie would WANT to marry L.T," Rey said. 

"The girls are gonna be at the wedding?" Lennie asked now totally off balance with the idea that he was about to be taken to his own wedding. He finally stood up and began moving resolutely. 

"Look at it this way, partner. They say the third times the charm," Mike Logan told Lennie as his groomsmen led him off to a well planned wedding that had been one of the best kept secrets in Manhattan. 


End file.
